Karuslnko
Karuslnko is heavily influenced by Catalan, Italian, Swahili, Swedish, and Japanese while containing words from Serbo-Croatian, Czech, Polish, Icelandic, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish,(and very light influence of),Ukrainian, Galician, Hungarian, Kongo, Igbo, and Yoruba. Originally I intended for this language to be an auxiliary language but I decided to give its own unique flare to the language and I wanted to not always rely on Wikipedia to provide all the words for me. I have also created an official website for Karuslnko as the language and culture develops. Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics CVC, CVV, CVVC, VC, V, VV, CVCC, VVC and VCC, CCV, CCVC, CCVCC, CCVV, CCVVC, CCCV, CCCVC and CCCVCC. Stress and Pitch: Always primarily stressed on the first word. Secondary stress falls on the first syllable on non-initial parts of compounds. Irregular stress with usually be marked with an accent. Vowel Harmony: ''' Vowels U, O, A are realized as either back o, a or front ø, æ inside a single word. From vowel harmony it follows that the initial syllable of each single (non-compound) word controls the frontness and backness of the entire word. Non-initially the neutral vowels are transparent to and unaffected by vowel harmony. 1) A back vowel causes all the non-initial syllables to be realized with back (or neutral) vowels. 2) A front vowel causes all the non-initial syllables to be realized with front (or neutral) vowels. 3) A neutral vowel acts like a front vowel but doesn't control the frontness or backness of the word: if there are back vowels in non- initial syllables then the word acts like it began with back vowels even if they came from derivation endings. '''Diphthongs: Ei /eɪ/ Ai /aɪ/ Au /aʊ/ Äu /ɔɪ/ Iu /iju/ Ou /ɔu/ Io /jɔ/ Ui /uj/ Öi /øʏ/ Ju /jʉ/ Consonant Combinations: Ch /x/ Dž /dʒ/ Ng /ŋ/ Nj /ɲ/ Orthography A /a/ B /b/ č /tʃ/ D /d/ E /ɛ/ F /f/ G /g/ before soft vowels in accent syllables: /j/ , before "t": /k/ in adjectival and adverbial endings -ig or -lig then it is silent unless a "t" is added and then it becomes /k/ H /h/ unless it is in the middle of a word then it is: /ɦ/ I /i/ J /j/ K /k/ L /l/ M /m/ N /n/ O /o/ P /p/ R /r/ S /s/ š /ʃ/ T /t/ U /u/ V /v/ Y /ʏ/ Z /ts/ ž /ʒ/ Ä /æ/ Ö /ø/ Å /ɔ/ Basic Grammar Personal Pronouns: Using "Uo", "Du" and "Nui" are optional in use. The personal endings of the verbs indicate who is talking and and therefore it is not always necessary to add personal pronouns. But they can be used for emphasis. Irregular Verbs: Olassare (To be): Present Tense Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Olenu (Negative: Un ole) Du- Oseit ''' (Negative: '''Seit os) Hani/Ela/Se- On (Ei olu) Iu/Ou- Olittiamú ' ('Mei oli) Nui- Oliemei (Ei oli) Vosú- Osa (Ei osa) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Ovuno (Un ovu) Di- Osiettu (Ettu os) Imperfect/Simple Past Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Ol'i'''nu ('Un olluutto') Du- Os'u'it ('Seit olluutto') Hani/Ela/Se- '''Oli' (Ei ollutto) Iu/Ou- Ollit'o'''mú ('Mei olluutto') Nui- Ol'umme''' (Ei oleemo) Vosú- Osú (Ei ollutto) Di- Osita '('Eittu olleetto) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Ovini '('Un oletto) Perfect Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Olen olehtu (Un ole olluutto) Du- Oseit olehtu ' ('Seit os olluutto) Hani/Ela/Se- On olehtu (Ei olu ollutto) Iu/Ou- Ollitiamú oluhtu '('Mei oli olluutto) Nui- Oliemei oluhtu (Ei oli oleemo) Vosú- Osa oluhtu '('Ei osa olluutto) Di- Osiettu oluhtu (Eittu osita olleetto) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Ovuno oluhtu '('Un ovu oleeto) Past Perfect Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Olinu olehtu (Un olluutto olluutto) Du- Osuit olehtu (Seit olluutto olluutto) Hani/Ela/Se-Oli olehtu (Ei olluutto olluutto) Iu/Ou- Olittomú oluhtu (Mei olluutto olluutto) Nui- Olumme oluhtu (Ei olluutto olluutto) Vosú- Osú oluhtu (Ei olluutto olluutto) Di-Osita oluhtu (Eittu olleetto olleetto) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Ovini oluhtu '('Un oletto oletto) Conditional Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Olusin (Ei olusin) Du-'Olusit' (Seit olusit) Hani/Ela/Se- Olusi (Ei olusi) Iu/Ou- Olusemme (Mei olusemme) Nui- Olusiamo (Ei olusiamo) Vosú- Olusiette (Ei olusiette) Di- Olusitä (Eittu olusitä) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Olusivato (Un olusivato) Imperfect Subjunctive Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Olusin olehtu (Ei olluutto olusin) Du- Olusit olehtu (Seit olluutto olusit) Hani/Ela/Se- Olusi olehtu (Ei olluutto olusi) Iu/Ou- Olusemme oluhtu (Mei olluutto olusemme) Nui- Olusiamo oluhtu (Ei olluutto olusiamo) Vosú-Olusiette oluhtu (Ei olluutto olusiette) Di'- Olusitä oluhtu (Eittu olleetto olusitä)' Hanès/Elas/Dei'- Olusivato oluhtu (Un oletto olusivato)' Let's do/Passive Present Ola (Äkä ola) Olkuu (Älkäu olku) Be Olluun- Let's be Ha- '''To have Present: (All pronouns) Har''' Past: (All Pronouns)' Hadde' Past Participle' (All Pronouns)' Hatt Negatives: Add "Ei", "Un", "Eittu, or "Mei" (Depending on the pronoun) and add before or after the pronoun. Putere- To be able to/Can (Present) Uo- Possu (Ei Possu) Aiú- Possa (Ei Possa) Eúi- Posso (Ei Posso) Du- Puzos (Seit puzos) Hani/Ela/Se- Puut (Ei puut) Iu- Pudu (Mei pudu) Ou- Puda (Mei puda) Di- Pudem (Eittu pudem) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Puden (Un puden) Vosú- Pudeu (Ei pudeu) Nui- Pedum (Ei pedum) Imperfect Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Pujaa (Ei pujaa) Du- Pužajes (Ei pužajes) Hani/Ela/Se- Puuja (Ei puuja) Iu/Ou- Pattua '('Mei pattua) Nui- Pudöömuu (Ei pudöömuu) Di- Pudiam (Eittu pudiam) Vosú- Pödeu (Ei pödeu) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Podun (Un podun) Perfect Har possatto (Ei har possatto) (All pronouns) Past Perfect Hadde possatto (Ei hadde possatto) (All pronouns) Conditional Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Possuin (Ei possuin) Du- Puzuit '('Seit puzuit) Hani/Ela/Se- Putsui '('Ei putsui) Iu/Ou- Pusiamo '('Mei pusiamo) Nui- Pudomme (Ei pudomme) Di- Pusitä (Eittu pusitä) Vosú -'Pusiette' (Ei pusiette) Hanès/Elas/Dei- Pusivato (Un pusivato) Regular verbs: (Group 1) Ajare- To drive (Present) Uo/Aiú/Eúi- Aja'n' Du- Aja'so' Hani/Ela/Se- Aja't' Iu/Ou- Aj'e' Nui- Aja'mme' Di- Aj'ume' Vosú- Aja'tte' Hanès/Elas/Dei- Aja'vato' Past Ajäun Ajäuso Ajäut Ajäu Ajäumme Ajäumu Ajäutte Ajäuvato Let's do /Passive Ajeetaan Perfect Olenu ajanut Oseit ajanut On ajanut Olittiamú ajaneeto Oliemei ajaneeto Osa ajanetto Osiettu ajanetto Ovuno ajanetto Past Perfect Olinu ajanut Osuit ajanut Oli ajanut Olittomú ajaneeto Olimi ajaneeto Osú ajanetto Osita ajanetto Ovini ajanetto Conditional: Add -ese- before the ending of the verb Ajäsen Ajäset Ajesee Ajäsemme Ajäsette Ajäsevato Past Conditional Ajäsenut Ajäsenut Ajäseneeto Ajäsenetto Group 2: Huska- To remember Present: Huskar (All pronouns) Past: Huskat (All pronouns) Past Participle: Har huskat (All pronouns) Group 3: Mutere- To lie Uo-Muntu Aiú- Munta Eúi- Munto Du-Munus Iu/Ou- Musemme Hani/Ela/Se- Muntut Nui- Muntiamú Vosú Muntiette Di- Muntun Hanès/Elas/Dei- Muntonu Imperfect Uo- Muntuvo Aiú- Muntavo Eúi- Muntovo Du-Munivi Iu/Ou- Musevo Hani/Ela/Se- Muttuvo Nui- Muntimmu Vosú- Muntuvate Di- Muntiste Hanès/Elas/Dei- Muntovano Past Participle (All pronouns) Har muntidet Past Perfect (All pronouns) Hadde muntidet Conditional (All pronouns) Munebäinoni Future: In order to express the future you need to use words like "Tomorrow", "In 5 minutes", "A few seconds ago", etc to determine how far into the future it is. Dictionary Category:Languages Example text Category:Languages